Darth Sidious
The Emperor, also known as Darth/Lord Sidious and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, is the leader of the Sith throughout the films and the Star Wars Battlefront series. He has many different apprentices, replacing them each time one dies, including Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and Darth Vader. The Emperor is a very powerful Sith Lord, and is skilled in many aspects of the Force. The Jedi are not even aware that he is a Sith until he has already attained his power to eliminate nearly all of them. Sidious battles with many of the greatest Jedi, among whom are Mace Windu (who he fights in which Mace gets killed by falling from a large height after getting a full impact of the Sith's lightning) and Yoda. The Emperor finally meets his end at the hands of his most promising apprentice Darth Vader, after confronting and nearly killing Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. His standard lightsaber attack is fairly substandard, but his jump-slam attack is utterly devastating on your enemies. His force lightning will also cause some serious damage. Gameplay Darth Sidious is a slow-paced fighter and wields a red-bladed lightsaber, which is deactivated until an attack is prompted. His attacks consist of a few hacks and slashes, which, after finishing the attack sequence deactivates his lightsaber. Sidious's most useful ability is his unique talent with force lightning. Sidious is capable of levitating through the Force, which allows him to reach high altitudes. Unusually for a lightsaber-wielding Hero, Darth Sidious's jump attack is a devastating burst of Force Lightning, not a lightsaber attack. When sprinting, Sidious can attack with a decently accurate swipe and retains any previous momentum. He can do 3 strikes at one time. Attacks Maps *Death Star: Interior *Naboo: Theed *Coruscant: Jedi Temple *Polis Massa: Medical Facility Trivia *Darth Sidious may have the most dangerous sprint attack in Star Wars Battlefront 2. Every time he hits an enemy with his sprint attack, he gets more momentum, meaning he will not stop his sprint attack until he either misses an attack, or is stopped by the player controlling him. Once this happens, the player will need to wait a few seconds until they can use the attack again. *Darth Sidious on the PC can do a Force Choke and Force Lightning at the same time for a unlimited time if the player Force Chokes his enemy and switches the Force power as quickly as possible. *Darth Sidious also has one of the most powerful Jump Attacks in Star Wars Battlefront 2. If the player double jumps and hits the primary attack button/right trigger while in the air, Sidious will fly at the ground and cause a Force Lightning explosion that kills most enemies around him instantly. If that doesn't kill them, it will stun them for a short time. *Darth Sidious on the Assault can sometimes spam lightning or blocking using his lightsaber. one common weakness is to use explosives, attack from behind or create a diversion using other heroes which it can take down. *Darth Sidious can walk in the films, but in Star Wars Battlefront 2, he floats. *Speaking of floating, Darth Sidious is the only hero that floats as a way to walk. *In addition to floating his double jump allows him to fly unsupported. He can only stay flying if his energy bar isn't empty however, or he'll float down. *He is voiced by Nick Jameson in Star Wars: Battlefront II. Gallery Emperor_Palpatine.PNG|The Emperor in game. Force Lightning.JPG|The Emperor's wrath. Lightning_Storm_II.png|Lightning Storm 1144157093_58.jpg|Darth Sidious vs Yoda. 1150971234_66.jpg|Darth Sidious and Anakin. Links *Back to Heroes and Villains External links * Category:Heroes/Villains Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Category:Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron